


More Than OK Cupid

by burnintoash (funnymorning)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnymorning/pseuds/burnintoash
Summary: Daniel is a disillusioned cupid in need of a vacation and Sungwoon is the loser who accidentally summoned him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out by Valentines Day but happy (very belated) V-Day?

“It is called _Summon Cupid_ or something,” Taehyun is saying, bumping the vending machine with his fist in a way only people who have worked here for at least a year know. The vending machine whines before the stuck cheeto bag shakes from the force of Taehyun’s fist and drops down into the tray below.

 

“Don’t you mean OK Cupid?” Sungwoon asks, hands cupped around his coffee mug to get them a little warmer.

 

“No, OK Cupid is full of white people just looking for a fuck these days.” Taehyun says and opens his cheeto bag gleefully. “The website I am talking about is like a legit dating service.”

 

“I have never heard of it.” Sungwoon shrugs, wondering what stage of adult he is at if he is discussing his love life and online dating services with a colleague in his company pantry.

 

“It’s there though.” Taehyun replies. “I can help you ask my sister for the link.”

 

“Thanks,” Sungwoon nods.

 

“You sure you want to go for online dating so soon?” Taehyun asks. “I mean, you just found out Minhyun is dating three hours ago. You move on that fast?”

 

Three hours and twenty seven minutes to be exact. At nine o’clock sharp, Sungwoon stepped into the café next door to their company for his daily morning coffee and muffin, only to find the object of his affection for the last few months – the owner of the café (and Sungwoon’s heart), Minhyun talking to a guy who he introduced to Sungwoon as his boyfriend who had been abroad for the past year due to a job relocation.

 

It is now 27 minutes past noon, a whole two hundred and seven minutes since Sungwoon had realized that no one is ever going to love him in his life.

 

“It was just a stupid crush.” Sungwoon replies.

 

“Yeah, alright.” Taehyun raises an eyebrow, clearing not believing him. “Good luck, man. I need to run for lunch with the guys in Call Center.”

 

“You just ate a whole bag of Cheetos.”

 

“A bite-size bag, and it’s pre-lunch snack.” Taehyun says before giving Sungwoon an encouraging pat on the back (which Sungwoon is sure has left some orange cheeto dust stains on the back of his shirt), and leaving without a care in the world.

 

 _It must be nice to be a person whose secret crush hasn’t been dating the whole time you were crushing on him_. Sungwoon thinks bitterly, and sips on the too hot coffee that tastes like shit because he got it from the office instant machine and not from the next door café, made by the hands of a god (who has failed to mention his boyfriend to Sungwoon in the past six months that Sungwoon has known him)

 

“You wanna join us for lunch?” Dahye, who sits three cubicles across from him, asks as she flutters past him in a cloud of perfume and sharp heels.

 

“No, thank you.” Sungwoon replies. “I am not hungry.” _I just want to wallow in self misery for a little longer._

 

Sungwoon spends the entirety of lunch searching for the Summon Cupid service Taehyun mentioned that hooked up his sister and her husband. They always looked so happy and in love whenever Sungwoon went out with them – the kind of couple that looks like they had been sweethearts since birth, and not the kind that randomly found each other via an online match making algorithm.

 

All he could find on Google search are some fishily-named websites (he is sure at least half of them are porn sites), a couple of movies with the name ‘Cupid’ in it, a shitload of useless Yahoo answers and some blogs with myspace-style visuals that listed some stupid spells on how to summon a cupid. Taehyun must be remembering the name wrongly but Sungwoon does not want to ask him again because that’d make him seem more desperate than he already is.

 

He did note down the last blog he visited out of both boredom and a tiny little spark of curiosity because the blog at least looks clean and professional, almost like some service portal and not some myspace page made by an emo teenager who listens to nothing but Evanescence (so basically Sungwoon circa 2008). The website is called magic.co and it has a spell listed on how to summon a cupid using your commonly found around the house items (who the fuck has a red candle around their house though). He is just curious, that’s all.

 

And he also buys a red candle from the market when he is getting his dinner later that day because he is just curious. There is no harm in trying and it is not like it is some weird sacrificial shit. The blog just says to draw a circle with a lit red candle at the center, to focus on the person you are in love with and to repeat the chant listed on the blog for three times. Worst case scenario, Sungwoon would look like a fool, but he is at home and the only living things in his house apart from him are his plants and they had witnessed far worse from Sungwoon. Best case scenario, well, who knows, but it is Friday and Sungwoon is bored and blue and has nothing to do.

 

After he dug out a lighter from a knick-and-knack bin that he hasn’t used in month to light the candle though, Sungwoon realizes that he can’t exactly focus on Minhyun for the spell. The dude is very obviously in love with his boyfriend and Sungwoon is not the type to steal someone else’s man, especially when he doesn’t know if it will involve magic and consent issues and all that.

 

And then Sungwoon stares at himself in the mirror for fifteen straight minutes at how much he has been downward spiraling, actually thinking magic is real and feeling concern over it.

 

The candle he has lit has now burnt halfway and the wax is melting onto the floor inside the makeshift circle Sungwoon has drawn with a whiteboard marker. Sungwoon, annoyed, but not wanting to waste the 15,000 won he spent on the candle, sits cross-legged just outside the circle and folds his hands in his lap, looking down at his phone which has the blog opened.

 

 _I just want someone to love, and someone to love me back._ He thinks, knowing how pathetic each word sounds even in his head, and whispers the short chant written on the blog for three times.

 

Nothing happens. Well, Ms. Maggie from upstairs barks but she barks at everything including her own shadow so Sungwoon does not think that counts. Sungwoon sighs, annoyed and embarrassed at himself, and moves to get up from the floor. He is not sure what he was expecting but here he is, reciting magical chants from an online website he found from the 30th page of a Google search on a Friday night like a fucking loser. He is just gonna shower and hits up some of the guys later – see if they want to go out or something. Jongin will come drink with him if Sungwoon whines at him long enough.

 

Except a whoosh of cold wind blows past Sungwoon, causing the candle to flicker until the light goes out completely. Sungwoon stands still, chills running down his spine. He hasn’t opened the windows in months since the winter started because he hates the cold and there is something that just feels unnatural to him about the coldness of the wind that blew past him. Maybe he just accidentally left his front door opened or something. He turns his head towards the front door to check when a very distinct male voice says “ _Oh no_ ” just three feet in front of him.

 

Sungwoon thinks he screamed or shrieked – something assembling to a dying cat probably – he cannot exactly remember, because there is a guy – an honest to god, person inside the lopsided circle he just drew, standing in the place where he had put the red candle before. The man is blinking and looking at his surrounding, and giving a deep sigh like he is disappointed, and Sungwoon’s mind has kind of dissociated from his body right now because _what the fuck_

 

“Wh..what..who are you?” Sungwoon stutters, stumbling back until the back of his knees hit the edge of the sofa.

 

“I should have known,” the guy is saying, shaking his head and rubbing at his forehead. “This is gonna get me another round of Caution for Summons session.”

 

“Hey!” Sungwoon snapped at the guy. He is dressed in a casual t-shirt and ripped jeans with a messenger bag like your friendly neighborhood post-grad student, but then he also just materialized out of thin air right inside Sungwoon’s living room. “Tall and wide, I am talking to you. Who on earth are you?”

 

The guy finally pays attention to Sungwoon and narrows his eyes at him. “Aren’t you the one who called for a cupid?”

 

Sungwoon’s legs finally give out and he goes tumbling down onto the sofa.

 

* * *

 

“A cupid.” Sungwoon says to himself. He is about two more mental break downs away from holding himself and rocking back and forth, muttering _magic is real…cupids are real…cupids..magic_ “I called a cupid.”

 

“Are you alright?” The cupid asks. He has sat down cross-legged, still inside the circle once he has realized that Sungwoon’s mental breakdown is not going to end anytime soon. “Why would you do a summoning spell if you weren’t expecting the thing you summoned to actually show up?”

 

“I didn’t think it was real. I was just …” Sungwoon says, at a loss for words. “ … fucking around.”

 

“Well, congrats.” The guy says, opening his arms wide. “I am here because I am a lousy cupid who never paid attention in any of the training.”

 

“Training?” Sungwoon blinks. Cupids have trainings?

 

“Yeah, you are just a human, aren’t you?” The guy narrowed his eyes.

 

“Of course I am.” Sungwoon splutters. “What do you think I was?”

 

“Wow, amazing. I fell for a summoning spell by a human, not even by a witch.” The guy mutters.

 

“Witches are real?” Sungwoon blinks, feeling another onslaught of breakdown coming at him. “Wait. Am I a witch? Am I MAGIC?”

 

“No, obviously not.” The guy replies. “No witch goes into adulthood without becoming aware of their magic. You are just .. probably more sensitive to the magical energy than the rest, if you can get a spell right. And happens to have an idiotic cupid right here who can’t even tell a amateur summon trap.”

 

“So,” Sungwoon vaguely gestures around the circle. “This is a trap? For you.”

 

“Yes,” the cupid – it is still so weird to call him that – shrugs. “Summoning spells are kind of fake signals, you know, they imitate the official signal we get when we have a case. We have like regular trainings to tell them apart – kind of  basic stuff like energy level and signal strength but I slept through the last one. Damn it. I even got my bag because I thought I am having another case.”

 

“What’s in the bag?” Sungwoon asks, suddenly curious. “Is it your bow and arrows? Can I see?”

 

“No, I can’t even shoot a bow.” The guy furrows his eyebrows. “It’s just my driving license and passport. And a few notebooks and pens.”

 

Sungwoon blinks. “Cupids have licenses? And passports?”

 

“Yeah, how else are we gonna drive? Or travel?”

 

“You cannot just teleport?” Sungwoon asks, dumbfounded. “Or I don’t know, shrink the earth to get to … wherever.”

 

“Magic cannot shrink the earth.” The cupid rolls his eyes. “Plus, teleportation needs approvals from like three different departments. It’s a lot easier to just hop on a plane.”

 

Apparently, magic is a lot more bureaucratic than Sungwoon would have thought, if he, you know, has ever thought about magic being real.

 

“This is a lot to take in.” Sungwoon mutters while the cupid sighs.

 

“Can you at least let me out of this circle first so I can do whatever you called me for and go back? I have about five letters to write on why I failed to notice a summon trap by a human.”

 

“Wait, you cannot do magic when you are inside the circle?”

 

It is not even a good circle.

 

“Oh my god, you are a total noob, aren’t you?” The guy says exasperatedly and Sungwoon is kind of offended. It is not his fault that he somehow accidentally summoned a freaking magical being, ok? If anything, the cupid himself was also at fault since has has openly admitted that he is kind of a lousy cupid who slept through training. “The whole purpose of this circle is to strip us of magic so the summoner can be safe. So, yeah, I cannot do magic when I am in here.”

 

Safe?

 

“If I break you out of the circle, are you gonna use magic to kill me?”

 

“No, don’t be ridiculous,” the cupid says. “Killing a human with magic means tons of paperwork nobody wants to go through.”

 

Yeah, that’s a real confidence boost.

 

“But you are just going to go back, aren’t you?” Sungwoon asks. “There is no guarantee that you’ll do whatever I called you for once I gave you back your magic.”

 

The cupid pursed his lips. Clearly, Sungwoon has struck a nerve. Good to know that trickey is not only limited to human beings after all.

 

“Look, man. What other option do you have?" The cupid says. "You don’t have the power of a witch to bind my magic to you after you let me out. Are you going to just leave me here in your flimsy circle that will not hold for long? This isn’t even permanent marker, is it?”

 

“I didn’t want to ruin my flooring,” Sungwoon mutters.

 

“So, I am going to get out sooner or later. Just let me out now and I promise I will not harm you in any way.”

 

“How do I trust your word?” Sungwoon murmurs.

 

“You'll just have to.” The cupid shrugs.

 

Sungwoon sighs. “Fine. I’ll let you out. For what it is worth though, I really did not think it’d work.” He holds out his one foot and wipes at the market mark with his slippers. “You can go. I’ll just stay up and reconsider my entire existence since I accidentally found out magic is real.”

 

The cupid just shakes his head and steps out of the circle, stretching his arms and Sungwoon automatically shrinks back a little at his movement.

 

“Why aren’t you leaving?” Sungwoon narrows his eyes and asks, as the cupid leisurely strolls around his living room, apparently interested in Sungwoon’s mismatched decoration.

 

“There has to be a reason why you called me, right?” He turns to Sungwoon suddenly and asks. “It can’t be just because you are bored. And since you asked for a cupid, it has to be matters of the heart.”

 

“Matters of the heart.” Sungwoon mumbles. “That sounds stupid, but anyway, what is your point?”

 

“When I get back, I’ll help you.” The cupid grins and now that Sungwoon’s brain is not scattering around, the cupid is kind of attractive.

 

Sungwoon really wishes he has some soju right now.

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“I need your help as well.” He continues. “I want a vacation.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Right. Magic newbie.” The cupid says and sits down on Sungwoon’s sofa like he is a regular house guest. “Let me lay it out for you. When we are in human realm, we are not allowed to use magic, unless it is sanctioned by the Bureau for a case. If you are a witch, you can mask that magic, but since you are not, the Bureau will know once I use magic to go back, which is why I cannot hide the fact that I fell for a summon trap.”

 

“Ok?”

 

“So, turn it around, and it means that as long as I don’t use magic here, they won’t know that I am in human realm. I’ve been dying to take some times off. The last case I took was really heavy, but I am a junior and we don’t really get vacations, so I am gonna chill here for a little bit before I go back, and they won’t know a thing.” The cupid finishes off gleefully.

 

Sungwoon blinks. “Won’t someone notice that you were gone for I don’t know how long you plan on staying here?”

 

“Time doesn’t really pass the same way in our realm.” The cupid shrugs. “They won’t know unless they are assigning me a new case, and if I don’t respond, the protocol will automatically find another available cupid.”

 

“Heaven has protocol?” Sungwoon says in wonder.

 

“It is not exactly heaven.” The cupid says. “Just … another realm, world, if you will.”

 

“This is so cool if my brain can slow down enough to absorb all this information.” Sungwoon mutters. “But I still don’t know how that relates to me.”

 

“Simple. Since I cannot use magic, I am gonna need a place to stay and some money.”

 

“You want me to sponsor your vacation?” Sungwoon says slowly.

 

“Yeah,” the cupid nods in satisfaction. “And in return, I’ll help you with whatever you need. I am guessing it is to find the love of your life?”

 

“Well,” Sungwoon trails off. “Sort of? But again, same question. How do I believe you? I can’t just blindly give you money.”

 

“We can shake on it.” The cupid extends a hand. “Look, I am a magical being. My words bind me. I will keep my promise. I already kept my promise about not harming you in anyway.”

 

“Well, yeah, but I am not like rolling in money or anything. And I don’t know anything about magic. What if you are not a cupid but like, I don’t know, a money scamming leprechaun or something?”

 

“Leprechuans don’t exist,” says the cupid. “And I am not going to backrupt you here. I just want to get some R&R, you know, just something small for me to go around and explore.”

 

Sungwoon bites his lips. What the hell. How often is he gonna have a bona-fide cupid asking _him_ for a favour? It is kind of ethereal and Sungwoon is kind of interested, especially if the cupid keeps his words and finds the love of Sungwoon’s life or whatever.

 

“Fine,” Sungwoon grasps and shakes the cupid’s hand, which is warmer than expected. “You can stay in my spare room. I am not shelling out a hotel booking for you.”

 

“That’s fine.” His sudden house guest shrugs and looks around.

 

“Also,” Sungwoon asks. “Do cupids have name or do I have to keep calling you Mr. Cupid?”

 

“Of course, we have names. I am Daniel.”

 

“Cupids speak English?”


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel, whose name makes him sound like some Caucasian salaryman and definitely not a cupid, is quieter than Sungwoon expected from a housemate. Not like Sungwoon has any knowledge on how loud or quiet cupids are, because cupids!

 

Sungwoon's mind is so stuck on the fact that magic is real that he cannot fall asleep until deep into the night and even when he does, he keeps dreaming about magic wands and Dumbledore and Daniel holding a bow like he is motherfucking Katniss and for some reason, a bearded Minhyun in a Merlin's robe.

 

He would have thought he had dreamed the whole thing if he is not woken up in the morning by the shuffling of feet outside his bedroom door, clear indication of someone else being in his house.

 

A cupid. Sungwoon thinks stupidly. A cupid is in my house.

 

"Hey," he is greeted by Daniel when he walks out of the room, who is already dressed (in the same clothes as last night) and way too bright and eager for 8 o'clock in the morning.

 

"Hi," Sungwoon mumbles and shuffles past him. He can't even remember the last time he woke up before 10 on a Saturday morning. "You slept ok?"

 

"Oh, I don't need to sleep." Daniel says and Sungwoon blinks at him. "Or eat, as a matter of fact, I guess."

 

Well, that is just nice, isn't it? Sungwoon is kind of jealous to be honest. "What were you doing the whole night then?"

 

"I researched all the places I want to visit." Daniel grins and whips out a notebook, flipping to a page filled with chicken scrawls. Right, Sungwoon did lend him his laptop last night. He is not even going to ask how cupids are so internet savvy.

 

"Seems like you have all planned out," Sungwoon says. "So you just need money."

 

"Yes," Daniel grins expectantly like he is an elementary student waiting for his pocket money. It'd be cute if it is not Sungwoon's money he is trying to siphon. Sungwoon sighs and gets his wallet, counting all the cash he has. He has around 300,000 won because he was planning on going to the local market today, but whatever, he'll just draw more later. "Here, that's all the cash I have now."

 

Daniel's eyes widen. "I cannot take all your wealth."

 

"Dude, I have more than 300,000 won to my name. What do you take me for?" Sungwoon grunts and pushes the money into Daniel's hand. "I'll just go and withdraw from ATM later."

 

"Oh," Daniel says, pocketing the money. "You know, to tell you the truth, I never like fully understand how all the cards work with money."

 

"Really?" Sungwoon raises an eyebrow. "You know how to Google but not how to use a credit card?"

 

"We were always given cash when we are on cases." Daniel shrugs. "Plus, we barely need to use it for anything. It's just there for emergency cases."

 

"Well, I am not giving you my credit card so just enjoy using the cash." Sungwoon waves a hand at him and Daniel honest-to-god salutes him.

 

"Thank you. I am gonna go now. I want to go to this sushi place for breakfast."

 

"You just said you don't eat." Sungwoon reminds him.

 

"No, I said I don't need to eat. It doesn't mean I don't like eating," Daniel grins at him with all 32 of his teeth and takes off rapidly.

 

"Do you know how to get back here?" Sungwoon yells after him.

 

Daniel is already out of the door so he does not answer.

 

Actually, why does Sungwoon even need to care? The faster Daniel goes back to whatever Hogwarts realm he comes from, the faster he can help out Sungwoon with his love life. Sungwoon should be wishing for Daniel to get lost on his way and has no choice but to go back to his own place.

 

And it'd be better for everyone involved.

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon ended up not going to the market or doing anything in particular throughout the whole day. It is like he blinked and suddenly it is 5 in the evening and the sun is setting.

 

Sungwoon groans, pulling himself up from the couch where he has been trolling around on Pann and turns on the light in the house. He has been planning on cleaning the house over the weekend because his mops haven't met his floor for at least three weeks. He can push it till tomorrow but Sundays tend to instil even more laziness into him, so he might as well get it over with.

 

Taehyun texted him while Sungwoon was wiping down his kitchen counter.

 

_Dude, that website is called callingforcupid.co.kr. Good luck._

 

Sungwoon coughs out a desperate laugh. How the fuck did Taehyun confuse between "call" and "summon" and how does that even end up in Sungwoon sponsoring an actual cupid?

 

Speaking of, said cupid hasn't shown up at all throughout the whole day. Maybe he did got lost somewhere. Sungwoon just shakes his head and focuses on wiping until he can see his reflection in the kitchen counter. Maybe it was all a winter nightmare.

 

"Hello!" A loud voice calls from the other end of the closed front door and it takes everything in Sungwoon to not throw the rug he is holding in his hand onto the counter. Not a winter nightmare then.

 

"Hello! Sungwoon!" Daniel continues calling until Sungwoon opens the door.

 

"Hey." Daniel says, smile blinding Sungwoon for the unknownth time and holding a shit ton of bags.

 

"Did you spend all my money?" Sungwoon blinks.

 

"You said that's not all you own." Daniel says and pushes past him into the living room while Sungwoon splutters behind him.

 

"That is still not a small amount of money. That's everything I was going to give to you for your entire vacation!"

 

Daniel turns to him and frowns. "Well, you didn't specify that so I already spent everything."

 

You've gotta be kidding him.

 

"Sausage?" Daniel pulls out a corndog from the worryingly large plastic bag with oil seeping at the bottom and says.

 

"What's in the bag?"

 

"Twenty more corndogs." Daniel grins and shows Sungwoon the content of the bags, which unmistakably are, yes, just twenty more corndogs.

 

"Why would you ... get twenty-one corndogs?" Sungwoon asks weakly.

 

"I got twenty five actually." Daniel grins and bites at the corndog he was offering Sungwoon earlier. "I already ate four of it on the way back."

 

"Jesus," Sungwoon murmurs.

 

"Yeah, good thing about not needing to eat I guess. I don't get full either."

 

Sungwoon does not know if he wants to laugh or cry. He can now see how his 300,000 won disappeared just like that in a day.

 

"Are you cleaning?" Daniel says, mouth full of sausage.

 

"Yeah," Sungwoon sighs and gets back to the task at hand.

 

"I can help." Daniel says eagerly and Sungwoon raises an eyebrow. "Really."

 

"Okay... can you help me vacuum the living room then?" Sungwoon asks, Daniel somehow gets even more enthusiastic.

 

"Cool! I've always wanted to do that vacuum thing."

 

"Just .." Sungwoon says in a rush. "... don't break anything. Please. You just need to push the button and points the nozzle at the floor."

 

"No problem, my man." Daniel says. "I will vacuum the dragon out of this place."

 

"The what out of my place now?"

 

"Oh, it's just an expression we use." Daniel waves a hand.

 

"Are ... dragons real?"

 

"Of course," Daniel says matter-of-factly and Sungwoon feels another mental breakdown coming again. "but they are kind of getting extinct these days. We only have a few in exhibitions under strict security."

 

"Right." Sungwoon mutters to himself. "Dragon museum. Why not?"

 

Daniel actually does vacuum decently except from that few times Sungwoon has caught him attempting to vacuum the windows so Sungwoon just brings out his mop and bucket into the living room to wipe it down.

 

"Here," Daniel easily pushes the coffee table to the side when Sungwoon comes around it.

 

"Don't tell me super strength is one of your things too?" Sungwoon raises an eyebrow.

 

"No," Daniel shakes his head. "I mean we are probably just stronger in general, but not you know, super. Also, we don't get tired, so?"

 

"How do you get to be a magical being?" Sungwoon asks. "Like were you human before and then die and reborn as magic or what?"

 

"I don't know. How do you get to be a human?" Daniel shoots back the question.

 

"How'd I know?"

 

"Exactly. How'd I know why I am what I am." Daniel says.

 

"But you are magic. You are supposed to know things humans do not." Sungwoon argues. "Like, secret of the universe or something."

 

"I barely know enough for my own job." Daniel mutters. "We are just born? I guess, not really though. We don't have parents or anything. My earliest memory is my first case."

 

"You are not serious?" Sungwoon stops his moping and asks. "What about your childhood?"

 

"Didn't have one." Daniel shrugs. "Or we cannot remember if we ever had one."

 

"Isn't that kind of sad?" Sungwoon asks.

 

"No. Why?" Daniel asks back genuinely. You probably cannot miss something you never know or have, Sungwoon guesses. But it is sad to him. Imagine existing out of the blue one day just to do a job.

 

"What do you do outside of your job?" Sungwoon asks. "When you are not running around shooting love arrows."

 

"You really got to drop this arrow thing man." Daniel sighs. "I guess, we just exist? I just go back to my corner and .. be."

 

That sounds even sadder - like they are some kind of tools, not that different from the mop that Sungwoon is holding right now, but Sungwoon knows better than that to say it out loud.

 

"You don't feel bored?" He did ask though. "Discontent?"

 

"Sometimes," Daniel shrugs. "Why do you think I wanted this vacation? But we are juniors so it is expected that we are still affected by worldly pleasure."

 

"You sound like some monk."

 

"But it is true. Those who advance - they become more and more detached from the world and they just care about what their duty is to the world - either over there or here in the human realm. They don't really care about emotions or any human thing. We are all supposed to aim to achieve that state."

 

"That sounds really horribly boring to me."

 

"That's because you are human." Daniel says. "With humans, comes emotions and suffering."

 

"And pleasure and happiness."

 

"Yeah, we are supposed to rid of all that. I mean, not all of us are actually able to so we are just stuck at junior level for god knows how long."

 

Suddenly, the magic realm with beings who do not need sleep or food or never tire does not really sound that appealing to Sungwoon. Guess he just likes being human more than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sungwoon refuses to give Daniel anything more than a 100,000 won on Saturday because the dude already spent Sungwoon's weekly dinner budget on corndogs and street food. Sungwoon refuses to be an enabler.Sungwoon also forces Daniel to wash his clothes because while he might be a magical being that does not tire or sweat, his clothes are not magical and Sungwoon refuses to entertain a house guests with multiple ramen and ketchup stains on his shirt.

 

"Your clothes won't fit me." Daniel states the obvious, and Sungwoon glares at him because really, who asks him to be so big?

 

"What? Don't look at me like that." Daniel murmurs. "You are the one asking me to wash my clothes."

 

"Fine. I'll give you some money to get new clothes." Sungwoon says and adds in at Daniel's grin. "From thrift stores."

 

"Is there a thrift store around here?"

 

"There's one at the market."

 

"Why don't you come with me?" Daniel asks. "You've been inside since Friday night. Aren't you bored?"

 

"Dude, I work 5 days a week until 10 in the night." Sungwoon grunts. "If anything, I don't spend enough time inside my house."

 

"C'mon," Daniel bounces a little on his feet like a kid with a stubborn idea. "It's beautiful out there."

 

"No," Sungwoon wrinkles his nose. "It is cold and traffic is noisy."

 

"But there is snow on the sidewalks and food carts on the street!" Daniel says. "I heard they are having a small winter festival along Han River. Let's go this evening."

 

It does not sound that bad actually, if it is not for the fact that there will also be _people_.

 

"It's gonna be too crowded. And noisy."

 

"Exactly. It's gonna be awesome." Daniel says enthusiastically and seeing him this excited about a money-grabbing festival with over-priced food and tourists is kind of cute, and to be honest, a little infectious.

 

"Fine," Sungwoon says hesitantly. "But not during the peak hours!"

 

* * *

 

The evening finds Sungwoon standing inside a barely-heated makeshift food tent, standing next to a tall wooden table that barely fits two plastic ramen bowls as Sungwoon tries his best to not die from frostbite in his toes and heatburn in his mouth.

 

"This is delicious," Daniel says, paying no attention to the fact that the ramen is boiling hot and scalding.

 

"And over-priced." Sungwoon comments.

 

"Don't be a kill joy." Daniel says flatly. "C'mon. It was fun, wasn't it?"

 

"I wouldn't call it fun, but it wasn't terrible."

 

Daniel scoffs, but does not comment further.

 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sungwoon asks, not wanting to make Daniel think Sungwoon is some kind of a winter Grinch.

 

Sungwoon wonders if Grinches are real too.

 

"Lotte World," Daniel grins and answers with the level of hyperness that can only be rivaled by a sugar-high five-year-old. "And then, the zoo the day after. I want to see an orangutan! We don't have those."

 

"No, but you have dragons." Sungwoon murmurs. "How long are you planning on staying here?" He asks, but suddenly worries if it sounds like he wants Daniel to leave soon. Not that, you know, he wants Daniel to stay but he doesn't want to look rude.

 

Thankfully though, Daniel does not seem to be offended. "Not sure. But I don't think I can stay long."

 

Sungwoon just nods.

 

"Actually," Daniel continues. "I wanted to ask you something, since you seems like you are in a good mood now ..."

 

Sungwoon raises an eyebrow at that because he does not feel like he is in any kind of mood.

 

"There's one thing I wanted to do while I am here, a place I want to go."

 

"Where?"

 

"Japan," Daniel says and Sungwoon stares at him before speaking slowly. "I am not gonna sponsor your trip to Japan, Daniel."

 

"I know it's a lot to ask ..."

 

"You are damn right it is." Sungwoon grumbles.

 

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Daniel smiles but Sungwoon does not think he mistakenly sees the disappointment in Daniel's eyes.

 

"Why Japan though?" Sungwoon asks. "Is that the food?"

 

"No," Daniel scoffs. "Do you think I am some kind of a glutton?"

 

Sungwoon does not point out the fact that Daniel is starting on his three fishcakes after inhaling two ramens.

 

"There's a village," Daniel says, with a mouthful of fishcake. "It's called Sarubetsu."

 

"Never heard of it." Sungwoon shrugs.

 

"It's where my first case was." Daniel smiles. "I mean I've had like hundreds or thousands of cases of now and I don't remember all of them, but the first case was kind of special, you know. It's kind of a pipe dream. To go back and see where I started."

 

"Oh," Sungwoon comments intelligently. That was more sentimental than he was expecting. "What was it like? Your job? I mean, I assumed you just shoot arrows but apparently not."

 

"I.." Daniel says before breaking out into a full grin, half chewed fishcakes be damned. "...no one ever asked me about my job before. It is, I don't know, just bringing people together, you know. People who ... match."

 

"Like soulmates?" Sungwoon asks. "Do you see the red string of fate or something?"

 

"No, I don't know where humans get that idea from. Soulmates are not a thing."

 

"Wow, way to crash the romantic idealism, Mr. cupid." Sungwoon says dryly.

 

"I just mean that the idea of there being only one person for you out there is not correct." Daniel shrugs. "Humans are energies, like everything else in this universe, and some energies are harmonic and some are not. Our job is to match the harmonic ones."

 

"But how do you match?" Sungwoon asks, curiosity getting the better of him. "Say you somehow found my, I don't know, harmonic person, how would you bring us together?"

 

"Magic, of course." Daniel grins. "You know when some people say they meet by chance or how one day they wake up and realize they are in love with their best friend or how your colleague from the next cubicle suddenly makes your heart flutter, that kind of thing. How do you think they happen?"

 

"So ... you make people .. fall in love?"

 

"No, we can make people realize they are in love, or influence a little in the right direction like making them go to a convenience store at midnight to get milk so they run into their other half." Daniel comments. "It is different, case to case, but nothing can make people fall in love, not even magic. Love is a separate form of magic on its own."

 

"But.." Sungwoon stirs at his now cold ramen. "how are you sure they ... the pair would like each other though? What if it is one sided?"

 

"Yeah, it'd be a lot simpler if humans don't have free will so we can just pair them up like Lego." Daniel laughs and Sungwoon gives him a slight glare. "I mean, yeah, it happens a lot more than you think. Like I said, we can't make you fall in love. I mean, if your energies match, you will most probably fall in love but you can also just become best friends or important people in each other's lives. It's not an exact science. Plus, it is not always pairs, sometimes, it's three people, four people and then, things get complicated."

 

"But it sounds exciting, your job." Sungwoon comments.

 

"Gets boring after a while." Daniel wrinkles his nose. "Plus, it's a little more difficult these days. People have become a little too skeptical of love, I'd say. To tell you the truth, we got downsized a lot over the years."

 

"I'm never gonna get over magic being a whole corporate." Sungwoon murmurs.

 

Daniel shrugs and holds out his last fishcake stick. "Want one?"

 

"No, we humans, unfortunately, have a stomach that gets full after a decent meal."

 

Daniel laughs and shoves the stick into his mouth.

 

"So, this village, shobu something."

 

"Sarubetsu" Daniel corrects him.

 

"Right, that." Sungwoon nods. "Where is it in Japan?"

 

"Somewhere in Hokkaido, I think." Daniel says. "I don't remember the exact town."

 

"That's helpful," Sungwoon snarks. "Do you even speak Japanese? Or know where to even start looking for it?"

 

"I told you it was a pipe dream." Daniel rolls his eyes and collects the eaten plates on the table to clear it up. "I have zero expectation to actually get back there. C'mon. I don't want to miss the fireworks."

 

* * *

 

They don't miss the fireworks, and Sungwoon suddenly realizes that it has been years since he had actually seen fireworks outside of a screen.

 

Daniel is besides him, laughing and taking photos of the fireworks on Sungwoon's phone that he borrowed, and god, Sungwoon misses being as excited about life as Daniel is. He was too, once. Not to sound like someone having a mid-life crisis but before he got molded into the daily life of job and bills and mortgage and savings account, Sungwoon was like Daniel too, eager and fired up and ready to take on the world. He and his friends would travel around, only threadbare backpacks and thin wallets their companions, but the dollar store instant cup noodles he and Moonkyu and Jongin shared over their week-long stay in Butan were still the best thing Sungwoon had ever remembered eating.

 

The last time they tried to arrange a trip on the two vacant days matching in their calendars, Moonkyu backed out last minute because his girlfriend had an emergency business trip.

 

That was the last time Sungwoon ever used or attempted to use his vacation days outside of his year end family visits.

 

"You know," Sungwoon turns to Daniel and says. The fireworks are starting to slow down and the red and pink lights reflecting in Daniel's irises go away as he turns to face Sungwoon. "I could use a vacation too."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah." Sungwoon shrugs. "How does a trip to Hokkaido sound?


	4. Chapter 4

Sungwoon books two tickets to Hokkaido when they reach back home and before he can change his mind. He calls his manager after, who understandably is not very pleased about his out-of-the-blue vacation request but he does have too many leaves to clear, so he is granted about a week worth of leaves and that is plenty.

 

"Did you find it?" Sungwoon asks Daniel after he ends the call with his manager. He asked Daniel earlier to find the village he wanted to visit online because while Sungwoon might be excited for a trip, he is not excited about them potentially being lost in Japan in the middle of winter.

 

"Do you know this Japanese town with like devil and hell gates?" Daniel asks without lifting his head from the computer.

 

"What? No."

 

"It's near that town. Let me look for it first."

 

"This isn't gonna go well." Sungwoon murmurs before going to shower.

 

When he gets out of the shower, Daniel is still on the computer, but looks up with a big smile when he spots Sungwoon. "I found it."

 

"The village?"

 

"No, the town. I think it kind of turned into an onsen tourist town. The village should be somewhere around there. We can ask around."

 

" _Somewhere._ " Sungwoon murmurs. Well, at least, it is better than nothing, and onsen sounds good right now, to be honest. "I am gonna pack. You should too. At least, pack some essentials."

 

"Ok," Daniel nods. "Thanks for the clothes, man."

 

"And the air ticket and this entire trip and the money you've spent on the quantity of food that can probably feed entire Seoul."

 

"Details," Daniel waves a hand and laughs.

 

"And you need to buy a coat tomorrow before we leave for the airport."

 

"Huh, why?" Daniel blinks. "I don't feel cold." He says, and slaps his bare arms in demonstration.

 

"Yeah, I am aware, but it is so strange to walk with you in -5 weather when you are in a cotton t-shirt." Sungwoon reminds him. "Didn't you notice everyone is looking at you like an alien earlier?"

 

"Really?" Daniel murmurs. "Ok, whatever you want."

 

"I should have at least summoned a bite-size cupid so I don't have to spend money buying clothes I can't even wear after this." Sungwoon grumbles and leaves the cupid in the living room to go and pack.

 

* * *

 

They landed around evening and Daniel insists on renting a car to drive around because he has never been on a road trip and Sungwoon is starting to wonder how many time he is gonna trick Sungwoon into doing what he wants because he has never done the thing before.

 

"I bring my driver license and it is international." Daniel says, waving his license in front of Sungwoon's face in emphasis.

 

"I don't know, man. Isn't it kind of dangerous? The roads will be slippery with snow."

 

"I'll drive slowly." Daniel says earnestly and Sungwoon feels bad, as if he is refusing a puppy's favorite milk bone so he says yes and Daniel fist pumps before turning to choose a car.

 

The lady at the rental place said it will take only an hour drive to reach their destination town but Daniel gets lost along the way (and also stops at possible every single convenience store he sees to buy snacks) so when they reach the small onsen town, it is nearing midnight and it is lucky their hotel even lets them check in given that the reception has been closed for two hours.

 

"I did nothing and yet I am exhausted." Sungwoon says as Daniel opens the door to their room for the night. "I am gonna go to the onsen and then go straight to sleep."

 

"I will come with. Hang on." Daniel says. "I have never been to an onsen. Or a bath house."

 

"Magical beings don't shower?" Sungwoon answers, fully knowing that the answer is no. "We humans really got the shorter end of the stick, huh?"

 

"But you all come up with all this amazing things like onsens and sausages and packet milk? Isn't that awesome?" Daniel says enthusiastically and Sungwoon somehow almost wants to believe that sausages and packet milks are the most amazing things in the universe.

 

* * *

 

The onsen is mostly empty and Sungwoon did not think things through about the fact that they are gonna have to be butt naked in the pools, and now Daniel is sitting spread-legged in front of him, and he is big _every where_ , and Sungwoon is man enough to admit that he is feeling some type of way.

 

This is going to a ~~hard~~ difficult night, and a difficult trip.

 

* * *

 

They set out early next morning but do not get to be on the road until well into the morning because Daniel keeps getting distracted by the snow showers. Seoul is more or less the same cold but it snows more here and the tiny town is even more beautiful against a snowy background so Sungwoon does not nag him and lets him roll around all he wants in the snow. It is not like Daniel can get frostbites or colds like Sungwoon anyway.

 

They drive around aimlessly because even the tour guide at the hotel has no idea where this Sarubetsu of Daniel is.

 

"Are you sure it is even still there?" Sungwoon grunts after being on the road for a good three hours.

 

"No?" Daniel says sheepishly and Sungwoon sighs.

 

"Let's get back first?" Sungwoon suggests. "It's gonna get dark soon and I know you are driving carefully but I still worry about the road condition in the dark."

 

"Ok," Daniel agrees and takes a u-turn. "Maybe we can go onsen again?"

 

"No," Sungwoon refuses way too quickly and Daniel frowns at him. "I mean... I don't even like onsens that much, and I had enough last night. You go."

 

"Alright," Daniel shrugs. "Sorry I couldn't find it."

 

"That's fine." Sungwoon shakes his head. "This place is beautiful. I am glad we came."

 

"I am glad too." Daniel says and turns to smile at him. "That you came."

 

Sungwoon looks out of the window towards the slowly setting sun, feeling a tiny little fluster across his cheeks like the warm sake he had shared with Daniel earlier is only now showing its effects.


	5. Chapter 5

By the chance of pure luck, they found the village the next day. The soba noodle shop owner in his 40's overheard them talking over lunch and comes over to ask how they know the name of a village that has changed its name for years before he was born, and Daniel perked up, asking where it is.

 

Turns out it was one of the small and out of the way villages they did not bother detouring to yesterday because its now name is a stark difference to Sarubetsu.

 

Daniel is even more excited, as if it is possible, on the drive over, barely containing his glee, and his happiness is infectious so even Sungwoon gets excited over going to a rural village that has about three bus stops and a small market which closes at 2 PM.

 

"Where are we going now? Any idea?" Sungwoon asks, as they pass the welcome sign.

 

"Yeah, there is a park where this couple, my first couple, usually comes to see each other. They got married in it."

 

"Romantic," Sungwoon nods.

 

"Yeah, also because the only temple in the village was bombed during the war."

 

Never mind.

 

"Daniel," Sungwoon asks after a while. "How old are you exactly?"

 

He has been thinking about it for a while, since the shop owner told them that the village name was changed more than 50 years ago and now, the war?

 

"We don't have age system." Daniel shrugs.

 

"Pretend you are a human then."

 

"Well, pretty old, I guess." Daniel says. "This first case was during the World War II."

 

Jesus Christ, that is a good 70 years.

 

Sungwoon was feeling flushy over a 70-years old's dick the other night, and Sungwoon chases that thought out of his mind, never wanting to go there ever again.

 

"I feel like I should be talking formally to you." Sungwoon murmurs.

 

"No point. We don't age anyway."

 

"Lucky," Sungwoon says. "I don't see any park around here."

 

"It was right next to this lake." Daniel pointed at a frozen lake on their left and Sungwoon pokes his head out to see nothing resembling a park near it, only a few barren fields and a closed post office.

 

"I think they probably close it down for the post office." Daniel says. "Damn."

 

"Sorry, man." Sungwoon says, not really knowing how he can console.

 

"That's fine." Daniel says, but Sungwoon catches a flash of disappointment in his eyes. "It's already a miracle I found this village at all."

 

"So, what now?"

 

"Do you wanna take a stroll around?" Daniel asks. "Since we are here anyway?"

 

"Yeah, why not?" Sungwoon nods. He's been sitting in the car for way too long anyway.

 

There is not really any interesting place to see, but Sungwoon aimlessly wonders alongside Daniel through the snow covered streets, absorbing the peacefulness in.

 

"Hey," Daniel pulls at his coat and Sungwoon turns around to see him pointing at a small field left to where they are heading. "Do you think they are buried there?"

 

It is a cemetery, morbid headstones painting a curious kind of picture against the blue sky and soft snow falling around them, but a beautiful one nevertheless.

 

"We can check. Do you know their names?"

 

"Yeah," Daniel nods. "I wrote them down so I don't forget my first case."

 

They found the two names, engraved on two weathered headstones standing side by side, time and neglect obvious on the state of them with the words barely readable.

 

"They looks like they've been here for decades." Sungwoon murmurs as Daniel kneels down to take a closer look.

 

"Yeah, the dates here says 1980 somethings." Daniel says and wipes away the cobwebs on one of the headstones. "My first couple ... they have been gone for years and I am still here, not a thing changed."

 

Sungwoon just stands besides him quietly as Daniel softly pats the headstone. "Hello.... I am sure you don't know me, but I am glad I made you trip in front of your wife so you can fall in love with her at the first sight when she laughed at you. And thank you, I guess, for staying together until the end. Maybe what I do does matter."

 

Sungwoon silently stares at Daniel, the snow clinging onto his uncovered hair makes him look like the absolute magical being that he is, and Sungwoon, for some reason, is so fucking glad he bought a red candle last week and ended up being here.

 

"You made them happy. It mattered." Sungwoon breaks the silence to say and Daniel turns to look at him.

 

"And you too, Sungwoon. Thanks. I mean this is probably stupid and meaningless for ..."

 

"I think it is sweet." Sungwoon cuts him off. "I am glad you found them and I am glad I am here."

 

Daniel smiles at that and Sungwoon feels like the world brightens up a little more.

 

"Let's go?" He says, feeling too stuffed with the atmosphere being weird and charged despite them standing in the middle of a fucking cemetery. "I am getting cold."

 

"Yeah," Daniel nods and wraps an arm around him.

 

They are barely out of the cemetery gate when Daniel's arm around him suddenly tightens and Sungwoon does not even get to ask Daniel if something is wrong before Daniel lets out a pained grunt and falls to the ground.

 

"Daniel!" Sungwoon shouts, going tumbling down to the ground with Daniel from both the weight of him and the suddenness. "Fuck, Daniel!"

 

Daniel is not responding and Sungwoon is stupefied for a good while before he fumbles for his phone. Fuck. What is even the emergency number for Japan? 119? 911?

 

He is halfway though trying to google the emergency number when Daniel comes back and sits up as sudden as he fainted, with a pained gasp like he has just been drowned.

 

"Oh my god, Daniel!" Sungwoon drops his phone and immediately settles his hands on Daniel's arms and shaking him a little. "What the hell was that?! Don't fucking scare me."

 

"I ..." Daniel stutters and Sungwoon notices he is shivering.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"I .. this ..." Daniel says, putting his palms on Sungwoon's arms and they are cold as ice so Sungwoon flinches a little. "I think ... I am cold. It hurts, like sharpness. I am cold."

 

"I have some heat packs in the car ... wait a fucking minute. You are cold?!" Sungwoon feels like his eyes could possible bulge out from his head. Daniel, a whole cupid magical creature, is cold?

 

"Yeah, cold." Daniel says and wraps the jacket that Sungwoon made him buy (one that is way too thin for this kind of weather) around his trembling body. "Sungwoon. Fuck. I ... I think I lost my magic."


	6. Chapter 6

"How can you lose your magic?!" Sungwoon yells while frantically trying to open another packet of heat packs. "Why?"

 

"Can you stop yelling at me?!" Daniel yells back. He is still shivering, despite them being inside the car with the heater turned to the maximum and two heat packs already gripped tight between his hands. "Nobody tells me being cold hurts!"

 

"For fuck's sake," Sungwoon mutters and rubs the two heat packs in his hands together before holding them against Daniel's cheeks which are getting paler and paler. It was probably not a good idea for someone who has no experience with biting cold before to suddenly be in the middle of Hokkaido with its -10 degree weather in an non-padded coat. "Let's get you something thicker when we reach town."

 

"I lost my magic," Daniel murmurs, looking confused and desperate and just so fucking lost that Sungwoon swallows his own curiosity and questions. "I am my magic. Sungwoon, it does not make sense that I lost it."

 

"Hey, you will figure it out." Sungwoon says, uncertainty in his voice obvious to even himself. It is not like he knows shit about magic, but he cannot do anything else to console Daniel outside of vague promises. "Is there anyone who can help?"

 

"Maybe." Daniel nods. "I can go to the HQ when we land in Seoul."

 

"You have an HQ in Seoul?"

 

"Yeah, obviously. Where else would I report to when I am doing cases here?" Daniel says like it is something that should be obvious. "There are probably gonna be questions on why I am here unofficially, but I still have my IDs so it should not be very difficult."

 

"Ok," Sungwoon nods. "Ok, so you can probably fix it, right?"

 

"Hopefully." Daniel says and leans his head against the car seat, closing his eyes. "Being human is more painful than I thought."

 

"You are in pain?" Sungwoon asks, alarmed. "Where? Where does it hurt?"

 

"My stomach. It feels ... stuffed."

 

"Yeah, eating two large sized soba noodles would do that to you." Sungwoon says, hoping it is just that, and not anything serious. 

 

"And I am cold."

 

"Dude, the heater is at maximum and you have four heat packs on you. Even I am starting to sweat a little here!" Sungwoon argues.

 

Daniel pouts. "And I am tired. My eyes keep closing."

 

"Jesus, you are a baby." Sungwoon groans and starts the car. "Just .. sleep man. I'll drive."

 

"Okay," Daniel nods. "I guess if I am too excited about the human world, it is only fair that I become human too."

 

Sungwoon sighs and puts his seatbelt on, ready to drive off so at least he is no longer stuck in the middle of nowhere with a magic-less cupid. 

 

"Wait. Hang on." Daniel says urgently and Sungwoon almost slams on the brakes even though the car hasn't even moved yet.

 

"What now?"

 

"I need to pee." Daniel turns to him, and says sheepishly.

 

For fuck's sake.

 

* * *

 

Daniel sleeps through the entire car ride as Sungwoon drives back to their hotel with the help of an absolutely useless GPS, and continues sleeping throughout dinner. Even the usual hotel staff who serves at the at the buffet dinner hall asks Sungwoon where his friend is, and Sungwoon wonders if they are just making conversation or are relieved that the Armageddon of Buffet Food is not here today to ravish their supplies. 

 

He would start to worry if not for Daniel waking up when he gets back to their room after dinner, sitting blankly at the edge of the bed and scratching at his bedhead.

 

"You good?" Sungwoon asks and takes off his outer jacket.

 

"Yeah," Daniel replies, his voice thick with sleep, and Sungwoon absolutely does not think that it is attractive in any way, shape or form. Nope. Not at all. "Sleeping is awesome."

 

Sungwoon scoffs but does not say anything. "Hungry?"

 

Daniel groans and flops back onto his bed. "I can't believe I am saying this but I don't want to eat right now."

 

"Well, at least you will stop setting my wallet on fire when you are in this state." Sungwoon grins and Daniel opens an eye to glare at him. 

 

"Should I change our tickets to tomorrow or something?" Sungwoon asks, taking pity on him. "You can go get help earlier."

 

"Maybe." Daniel mutters. "I don't think I am dying or anything. Just .. no magic."

 

"I have lived with no magic for 25 years." Sungwoon shrugs. "You'd be fine."

 

"Yeah, but I have lived with no magic for approximately four hours." Daniel retorts. "It's weird."

 

"Alright." Sungwoon nods. "Let me give a call to the airline tomorrow. See if we can get an earlier flight back. I mean, you got what you wanted from this trip anyway."

 

"Right." Daniel agrees, and even if Sungwoon wishes that they get to stay here longer for a week as planned, Daniel's situation feels more important, so he makes a mental note to call the airline once the morning comes. 

 

They watch TV for a while although Sungwoon cannot understand what is going on in the cheesy romance show on TV with his rudimentary Japanese skills. He falls asleep eventually and only wakes up to the sound of toilet flushing and opens his eyes to see Daniel coming out of the washroom area. 

 

Well, that is something new too, he guesses.

 

"Sungwoon," Daniel calls seriously when he sees Sungwoon awake, and sits down on his own bed opposite of Sungwoon's.  "Do you know what is the best thing about being human?"

 

"Hmm.?" Sungwoon mumbles, wondering what Daniel is getting at. 

 

"Shitting."

 

Sungwoon blinks, and finally manages to get a response out. "What the fuck, Daniel."

 

"Really." Daniel says enthusiastically. "Dude, the feeling of finally able to let go all the weight in your stomach? My god, incredible!"

 

"Jesus fuck," Sungwoon swears with feelings and wipes his hand roughly over his face. "It is ... " he glances at the clock on the wall. " ... three in the morning. Can you go the fuck to sleep instead of waxing poetics about your bowels?!"

 

"Being human is not that bad, actually." Daniel grins and says, lying back down on his bed. 

 

"Because ... of shitting?" Sungwoon asks.

 

"No, not just that." Daniel laughs. "I mean it was strange and weird at first, but feeling things, even a little bit of pain, is not that bad especially when the pain leaves."

 

"Whatever..." Sungwoon murmurs back, feeling the pull of sleep on his eyelids. 

 

"I ate the snacks we bought earlier by the way," Daniel says. "Sorry. I woke up again and I was hungry, and that's another thing, eating when you are hungry is a whole new level of satisfaction."

 

Sungwoon snorts. "It's cute.. how you are so excited about all that normal stuff."

 

"Are you saying I am cute?"

 

"No, I am saying your naivety is cute!" Sungwoon retorts. "Can you just ... sleep and talks about wonders of the world in the morning or something? I am too fucking sleepy."

 

"Alright," Daniel says. "Good night, Sungwoon."

 

"Good night, you useless cupid." Sungwoon murmurs back, and Daniel just laughs. 

 

* * *

 

They have breakfast at the hotel the next morning and Daniel, even in his non-human state, eats an impressive amount of food, quite impressive, in fact, that Sungwoon thinks about going down to the convenience store at the hotel later to get some digestive enzyme tablets when Daniel's newly activated stomach becomes inevitably upset. 

 

"I am gonna drop by at the reception counter to call the airline." Sungwoon says as they finish breakfast. "My phone does not have international coverage."

 

"Listen," Daniel grabs at Sungwoon's wrist and says. "Why don't we spend a week here? Like we planned?"

 

"Your magic is coming back?" Sungwoon blinks.

 

"No," Daniel scratches at his head. "Not really, but I don't think it is harmful to me? I mean, outside of me being cold and hungry and sleepy, I guess. I can wait a few days to get back."

 

"Are you sure?" Sungwoon asks. "What if it becomes serious? Like you cannot get your magic back as time goes on longer."

 

"That does not make sense."

 

"How'd I know what kind of things make sense in magic?" Sungwoon says. "If you are sure, I don't mind staying here, but just, you know, I worry."

 

Daniel's grip on his wrist turns into something more akin to patting and/or stroking as Daniel smiles down at him. "Thank you, but I should be fine. I think."

 

"I don't trust you thinking," Sungwoon murmurs but does not argue any further. After all, Daniel is the one who knows about magic. If he is not worried about his own state, it is no business of Sungwoon, even though Sungwoon clearly can remember how freaked out and lost Daniel was yesterday. He does not know what changes, but Daniel looks pretty settled down in his new human condition now. "Anyway, are we just gonna stay here? In this town? It's so boring and there's only so many times I can go to onsen in one day."

 

"True," Daniel says. "I found Sarubetsu, so I am open to anything. Do you want to go skiing?"

 

"I don't know how to ski." Sungwoon admits even though the idea is appealing. "Let me draw up an itinerary and then we can see."

 

"Or," Daniel cuts in. "We can just take the road and see where it goes."

 

"No, not when it is freezing out there and we might end up with nowhere to sleep at night."

 

Daniel grimaces. "Fine, you have a point, but how about we ditch the itinerary thing? It kind of defeats the purpose of a vacation if it comes with a schedule. We can book hotels but let's just freestyle it otherwise."

 

To speak frankly, the idea of not having a set plan unsettles Sungwoon a little, but it is also exciting, just going and seeing where it ends up, like a form of freedom that Sungwoon has left behind in his early 20's.

 

"Ok," Sungwoon nods. "I'll get us some hotels. Mind you though, it is tourist season so we might not get very good ones."

 

"I can deal with shitty hotels." Daniel grins and drags Sungwoon towards the lift back to their room. "Let's go skiing. I bet I am good at it."

 

* * *

 

Daniel is, in fact, not good at skiing. Neither is Sungwoon, but Daniel somehow seems to take his tendency to submit to gravity more joyfully than Sungwoon. By the fifth time he went down on his butt, legs bent awkwardly due to the heavy ski boots, Daniel just laughs and laughs and laughs, snow clinging to his beanie and googles.

 

"He just laughs a lot." Sungwoon tells to the instructor lady, who just raises her eyebrows before helping Daniel up.

 

Sungwoon knows he is doomed for skiing the moment the instructor told them to use their leg muscles and arm muscles to push forward. He has approximate zero percent muscle content on his arms and legs so, yeah, not happening. And as expected, he sucks at it, falling down more times than he can count, his face numb from the cold, but his body still somehow sweating under the strain of the sport and the layers of heat tech clothings he is wearing. And yet, at the same time, it is more fun than anything he can remember, even if it is a little embarrassing to have kids around ten or eleven pass by him on their ski-clad feet.

 

Daniel high-fives one of the kids passing by and launches into a conversation in English quickly. Sungwoon just shakes his head and readjusts his goggles. Seems like Daniel finds mentally equal-age friends.

 

"Hey," Daniel waves him over and comes down the smooth slope and barely manages to stop himself in front of Sungwoon, which, to be fair, is a feat on his own because Sungwoon still has yet to figure out how to stop the skis once he goes down flying. "The kids say there is a smoother plane a few meters away. Apparently, it's quieter and the snow is fresher. Do you want to go?"

 

Sungwoon kind of want to dies at the thought of carrying his skis and walking in the heavy snow boots even if it is for a few meters. But their instructor has left for the day, leaving them to practice here by themselves and it is just getting more and more crowded - Sungwoon has bumped into approximately six people in the past ten minutes alone.

 

"Ok, lead the way." Sungwoon clicks his skis off and says, gesturing with his sticks. 

 

* * *

 

They ski until the night falls, with Daniel's new best friends who spins circles around them in skis, but Sungwoon stops being embarrassed about an hour in. They end the day with aching bodies and rumbling stomachs afterwards, clearing four ramen bowls between the two of them at one of the closet ramen stalls before crashing into their tiny bunk bed at the small hostel Sungwoon managed to grab.

 

They go to Sapporo the next day, Daniel driving at a pace that is probably slower than a horse-cart because the roads are slippery when it is not snowing, and when it is snowing, they can barely see three feet ahead. They eat two meals inside the car and Sungwoon wonders if they are going to be charged for the food smell and stains, but it is difficult to care when Daniel is laughing next to him, telling about a case he's had before, wildly gesturing and a piece of seaweed from the onigiri in his hand stuck on his teeth.

 

They walk around Sapporo in the freezing weather, trying out food and sakes and eating free samples at the souvenir bakeries. 

 

They are walking back to the tiny AirBnB Sungwoon manages to find for a decent price, having just missed their last bus because Daniel wanted to try karaoke and they ended up singing until well into the night. At least, their rental place is not that far from the center of the town so it is only about a 4km walk. 

 

Daniel is kicking at the day-old snow on the sidewalk, making them fly in front of them first and Sungwoon follows him, his hand gripping at the heat packs inside his coat pockets. Daniel is taking the cold like a champ (the long winter coat Sungwoon bought him probably also helps), and if Sungwoon is to only meet Daniel today, he would not have a single doubt that Daniel is anything more than human. 

 

Daniel turns to him with a bright grin and a red nose. "Which way?"

 

Sungwoon takes out his phone to check the map and points to the left of the intersection ahead of them, following Daniel as the guy turns around the corner. He barely notices the slipperiness of the ice before he goes falling down into the snow pile on the side. Fuck. He was doing so good for days without falling down on the slippery ice hell sidewalks. 

 

"You alright?" Daniel is laughing and Sungwoon cannot even fault him because he might look like a damn scene, but he still glares at Daniel before taking the hand that Daniel is offering to pull himself up.

 

"I hate walking on dried snow." Sungwoon grumbles and pats at his body half covered in snow and half covered in muddy dirt. Awesome, now he has to find a way to do laundry before packing for tomorrow. He remembers seeing a 24 hour laundry house somewhere close by. 

 

 "It's fine." Daniel says, helping Sungwoon pat off the fallen snow on his hood. "I've fallen down at least six times today."

 

"Yeah, how's your knee?" Sungwoon asks, remembering the particularly painful fall Daniel took earlier, bruising his knee.

 

"It's fine." Daniel shrugs and pulls Sungwoon carefully by the hand out of the slippery area and onto the main road where the snow had been shovelled a little more. "Pain is .. interesting."

 

"You sound masochist." Sungwoon comments. 

 

"I didn't say I like it, but I can deal with a little pain when there are a lot more things to be excited about." Daniel grins and swings their hands forward. "Like a warm hand on a cold night."

 

"You are a poet." Sungwoon says dryly, hoping the flatness in his tone helps mask the warmness in his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Sungwoon wakes up the middle of the night, his entire body freezing despite the layer of clothes and blankets. They did not have a lot of choices in accommodations in Sapporo on such short notice with limited budget so they are left with a small apartment with one heater in the living room, which can barely heat up said living room, and leaves the bedroom, which Sungwoon took, freezing cold. 

 

Sungwoon rubs at his eyes and grabs his blankets and pillows, dragging himself into the living room where Daniel is sleeping next to the heater on a futon.

 

"Ya," Sungwoon kicks at the small mattress futon on the floor and Daniel wriggles a little, before opening one eye. "Scoot over a little. My room is freezing."

 

Daniel mumbles something incoherent, but makes space on the side closer to the heater so Sungwoon can wedge himself into the tiny space and embraces himself in the warmth gratefully.

 

"Thanks," Sungwoon mumbles as he pulls his blankets over him. "I am gonna leave a scathing review on this place. Just you wait."

 

Daniel laughs, and lands an arm over Sungwoon's waist, so naturally that Sungwoon cannot even question what he is doing. 

 

"Can I ask you something?" Daniel whispers as Sungwoon is about to fall asleep from the warmth and the comfortableness around him.

 

"What?" Sungwoon murmurs back.

 

"Why did you summon me in the first place?"

 

Sungwoon gets a little more awake.

 

"I mean," Daniel continues. "I know it's probably related to your love life, but can I ask what exactly is it that you wanted?"

 

Sungwoon sighs. "I'm not sure. I mean, it probably sounds desperate to say that I just wanted someone, but I  _was_ desperate."

 

"Why? You are a great person." Daniel sounds genuinely confused, and Sungwoon is suddenly glad that he is not facing Daniel from the way his face feels flushed.

 

"Not that great of a person for people to fall in love with, I guess." Sungwoon mutters back. "I mean, I was in a couple of relationships before but they ended, not that well, and then, there is this guy."

 

"Who?" Daniel asks.

 

"Just ... a guy." Sungwoon says vaguely. "I like him for quite a while. He is, you know, cute and nice, and I thought, at times, he might have liked me too, but apparently, he was in a relationship the whole time. And I just got fed up, I guess."

 

"So, you want to see that guy?" Daniel asks. 

 

"No, no." Sungwoon shakes his head. "He looks happy and that's good to see. I don't want him to do anything he doesn't want to. I just want someone that can make me that happy, I guess." Sungwoon says, remembering the content and loved look on Minhyun's face every time Sungwoon sees him around his boyfriend, after Sungwoon finally gets over the one-sided awkwardness to go back to Minhyun's cafe. 

 

"Ok," Daniel says and Sungwoon can feel the breath of Daniel's words on his neck.

 

"Ok what?"

 

"I promised you, didn't I?" Daniel says. "That I would find you someone that matches with you when I get back."

 

"Oh," Sungwoon mutters. "I thought you were just saying that."

 

"No, I wasn't lying about magic and promises." Daniel says. "My words bind me."

 

"I see." Sungwoon replies. "That's ... good, I guess. If you can find me someone."

 

"Yeah," Daniel mutters. "I'll find you someone who can make you happy."

 

"Ok," Sungwoon whispers back.

 

He does not mention that Daniel makes him happy too.

 

* * *

 

They land in Seoul on Sunday morning, and Sungwoon spends half the day doing laundry and lamenting on how much he does not want to go back to work tomorrow. 

 

"You are not going to your magic HQ?" Sungwoon asks Daniel, who is chewing on an apple and watching Netflix in the living room like he pays rent.

 

"It's Sunday." Daniel replies, not taking his eyes off of the TV. "Outside of office hours."

 

"Right. Office hours. Why not?" Sungwoon murmurs and puts down his laundry basket. "Give me your dirty clothes. I'll throw them in together."

 

"Ok!" Daniel says excitedly, because of course, he would get excited about  _laundry_ , and goes off into his room. 

 

"You don't seem that concerned about losing your magic." Sungwoon comments when Daniel comes back out of his guest room with a plastic bag full of unwashed clothes he brought back from Japan. "Quite a difference from when you first lost it."

 

"I was in shock." Daniel shrugs, throwing a couple of red shirts into the colour pile. "Then I calmed down and realised this could happen because I was here for probably too long, and maybe it just went away because magic cannot be sustained too long in the human world without being in use constantly. I've talked to some beings who work in HQs before. They say they start to age and begin feeling things like humans as years go on."

 

"Years?" Sungwoon frowns. "You've been here for barely two weeks though?"

 

"Yeah," Daniel nods. "Maybe because I am not here on officially sanctioned cases."

 

"So, these ... beings you talked to. They lose their magic when they work in human world for too long? Why'd they do it then?"

 

"No, they don't lose their magic. Just .. human world begins to take effect on them like it does on regular humans. I mean, this girl I talked to, she worked in Peace department, so she kind of has to always be present so she decided to transfer and she started to age after the third year and started feeling pains and hunger after a decade."

 

"So, not the same case with you. At all." Sungwoon comments.

 

"No," Daniel murmurs. "But I'll figure it out tomorrow anyway, when I go there. I don't want to spend my time unnecessarily worrying."

 

"If you say so," Sungwoon shrugs, and picks up the separated laundry piles. "It's your life, after all."

 

* * *

 

Daniel does not go to the HQ on Monday. When Sungwoon gets back from work, he is welcomed by a grinning Daniel (which is becoming more and more of a regular occurrence in his life, not that Sungwoon minds) who immediately declares that he made dinner. Sungwoon's immediate attention then is on whether or not his kitchen is on fire (it is not but it looks like a hurricane just passed through it) so he does not get to ask Daniel why he didn't go out.

 

And Daniel did not go on Tuesday or the next day or the next either. One day it is because the weather is bad. The other day it is because the weather is too good to not spend the day outside. Another day because he is feeling lazy. Another day because he is feeling too active and busy to go.

 

About a week of this and Sungwoon is starting to think Daniel is doing this on purpose. 

 

"Daniel," Sungwoon says one evening, both of them sitting on the living room couch and just surfing through Youtube videos with a wine bottle between them - it has kind of become an unofficial nightly ritual. "You ... you don't want to get your magic back, do you?"

 

Daniel stills from the other end of the couch, the wine in his glass shaking a little from the way he suddenly puts down the glass from his lips. 

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"Really, dude?" Sungwoon gives him a look. "You had ten working days to drop by at your HQ but you won't even mention it if I don't bring it up."

 

"Why? Are you tired of me?" Daniel murmurs.

 

"Don't do that." Sungwoon grits through his teeth. "Have I ever complained once about you being here? I mean except for the times when you are being annoying, but don't be petty and act like I didn't want you here."

 

"I know." Daniel sighs. "I am sorry. I'm ... it is just ..."

 

"Daniel, you can tell me." Sungwoon puts his glass down and leans forward a little. 

 

"Maybe I don't." Daniel finally says. "I am good at my job and I like doing my job, but everything else is so fucking dull or boring and plain. I mean, I can do more meditation and reflection like I am supposed to, but I can't. I am starting to think I was born in the wrong realm. It's ... being human, no matter how strange it is, it feels like the best thing to happen to me."

 

"So, you don't worry if you cannot go back?" Sungwoon asks. 

 

"I would. I mean, I don't know how to do anything else other than my job. I have no human education or degree. I have no money. I can't survive here."

 

"You have me." Sungwoon blurts out and immediately bites his lips. "I just mean ... I am here as a friend, you know."

 

"I know." Daniel says and shifts his position on the couch so Sungwoon suddenly is sitting thigh to thigh with a half drunk (and magic-less) cupid. "You know what? Actually, being human is not the best thing to happen to me. You are."

 

"Shut up." Sungwoon murmurs and looks away. "Don't get sappy just because I feed and cloth you a few times." 

 

Daniel grins and lays his head on the back of the sofa, dangerously closed to Sungwoon's shoulder. "I am just glad you are the one who summoned me. It could have been a witch who wanted to consume my magic and kill me."

 

"No, just a regular loser with too much time on his hand, not Voldemort." Sungwoon murmurs.

 

"What's Voldemort?" Daniel asks, and Sungwoon blinks.

 

"How could you have been working in the human world for over 70 years and not know Harry Potter?" Sungwoon exclaims, scandalous.

 

"Oh, Harry Potter." Daniel gives a knowing nod. "Never really got a chance to read the books. Or watch the movies."

 

"Oh my god, I can't live with you." Sungwoon mutters.

 

"Some of my colleagues have seen it and they say it's inaccurate portrayal of magic." Daniel shrugs.

 

"Oh," Sungwoon says. "Well, maybe, but it is just fiction and no offence, but I prefer the magic world in Harry Potter to yours. By a very wide margin."

 

Daniel looks curious, so of course, Sungwoon just has to put on the first movie for a marathon even though tomorrow is a working day. Whatever. His life has been bad decision stacked on bad decision ever since Daniel showed up in the middle of his house.

 

Halfway through scenes of Ron being a dick to Hermione, Daniel lets out a wide yawn and stretches himself until his body is spread across the sofa, long legs hanging off of the arm rest and head almost leaning against Sungwoon's shoulder.

 

"Hey Daniel," Sungwoon calls, smelling his body wash and shampoo from Daniel's body. "It's cool if you don't want to get your magic back anytime soon, you know. I don't mind you here."

 

And Sungwoon means it. Of course, he worries about what happens if Daniel stays here for too long, outside of just the magic world whose rules are still not clear to Sungwoon. Maybe it can affect Daniel physically or maybe Daniel will forever be magic-less. Then, there is the problem of what Daniel would do to fit in here. It probably won't be easy for Daniel to stay when he does not even have a Social Security Card or money or a permanent place to stay or a job or even basic human knowledge to work a human job. Sungwoon has the future stressing him out as per usual, but then again, Daniel must have been rubbing off on him because at the same time, he does not really care. Daniel can figure his future out when the time comes, and Sungwoon will help him as much as he can, but for now, he just wants to keep enjoying Daniel's company and although it is a little difficult to admit, he wants to keep Daniel happy. 

 

Daniel does not reply back anything immediately, but shifts his head a little so that it is resting entirely on Sungwoon's shoulder, the strands of hair from his head soft and cushiony against Sungwoon's neck.

 

"Thank you," Daniel finally says. "And I was being serious. You really are the best thing to happen to me."

 

Sungwoon does not protest this time.  


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel calls him the next day, from his house land line, while Sungwoon is busy preparing for the end of the month's account closing meeting. Still, Sungwoon picks up his phone because Daniel never calls him during work hours so it must have been something important.

 

"Hey," Daniel says after Sungwoon picked up the call. "Erm. Your grandma is here."

 

"My what?" Sungwoon blurts out, barely containing his voice in the office. 

 

"Your grandma. Wait, you don't have a grandma? Oh my god, did I let some strange old lady into the house?" Daniel panics.

 

"No, no. I have a grandma, but she lives in Ilsan. Why is she there?"

 

"She says she is here to drop off food. She wasn't expecting anyone home so I barely got her to stop her from calling the cops on me."

 

"Fuck," Sungwoon swears and his manager gives him a dirty look. Of all the time to drop by, his grandmother would choose now, because the universe hates him."Listen, I can't get off work early. Can you just .. I don't know, entertain her and make something up about why you are in my house?"

 

"Ok, yeah." Daniel says. "Don't worry about a thing. I just want to let you know." 

 

"Yeah, thanks." Sungwoon says distractedly and puts down his phone, slightly bowing to his manager and finishes printing the presentation slides for the meeting. Daniel can hopefully handle his grandmother because Sungwoon gets to go and tackle his department head for now. 

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon is greeted by the unmistakable smell of his grandma's kimchi jigae when he opens the door to the house. Despite him being worried about leaving his grandma alone with Daniel, Sungwoon cannot help but smiles at the memories and warmness that arises along with the homely smell. 

 

"Hi grandma," he says, greeting his grandma who is keeping herself busy in the kitchen. He cranes his neck a little to see Daniel at the kitchen table, obediently sitting and slicing carrots with utmost concentration. Sungwoon raises his eyebrows but does not comment on it. 

 

"Sungwoon!" Grandma turns and grins at him before giving him a hug. "You little fox. You didn't even tell me you are seeing someone!"

 

"I am what now?" Sungwoon blinks. 

 

"Listen, just because your grandpa threw a fit when you came out the first time, it doesn't mean we haven't changed. I will welcome anyone who makes you happy."

 

"Wait, what?" Sungwoon asks again, as grandma pulls him down into a tight hug, facing Daniel who gives him a sheepish smile. 

 

 _What the fuck_ Sungwoon mouths at him and Daniel just shrugs, slicing the last of the carrot in his hand into two small pieces.

 

* * *

 

"You told me to make up anything about why I am in your house!"

 

"I meant something like a friend who is staying for a while or me illegally subletting or anything that doesn't involve us dating!" Sungwoon hisses, worried that grandma setting the table in the kitchen will hear but also wanting Daniel to know how not okay this is. 

 

"She asks first!" Daniel says petulantly. "She asks if I am your boyfriend, so I said yes."

 

"Why would you say yes?"

 

"Wow. Are you that offended at the possibility of dating me?" Daniel grunts. 

 

"It is not that." Sungwoon hisses back. "I don't want to lie to my grandma. And, what I am gonna tell her when you eventually go back?"

 

"Well," Daniel's face goes stony. "Just tell her we break up. Tell her I'm a jerk and you dump me or something."

 

"Urgh. I cannot believe you." Sungwoon shakes his head. "Get out so I can change."

 

Daniel pokes his tongue out at him but does as he is told. Sungwoon sighs, flopping down onto his bed and yelling a muffled sound into his mattress, frustrated. It is not that he hates the idea of possibly dating Daniel. It is just that he does not want to pretend, not when it is already difficult for him to be around Daniel without falling even harder, not when Daniel is the one who is going to leave one day. It is much better for Sungwoon to stay detached, and that is not going to work out when he is supposed to go out there and act like he is seeing Daniel in front of his grandmother, who can read him like an open book, nonetheless. 

 

"It is just for tonight." He mutters to himself. "Just tonight, Sungwoon. C'mon. Be a man."

 

* * *

 

Dinner does not go that badly, except for the few times Sungwoon had to hold his breath when grandma started grilling Daniel about his job and family and background. 

 

Sungwoon does not know that Daniel is such a good liar. He almost snorted the kimchi jigae out of his nose when Daniel mentioned that he is working in a match making service though. 

 

His grandmother leaves with the last bus, even though Sungwoon asked her to just sleep over (to be fair though, he is not insisting very hard because he is feeling awkward and uncomfortable by himself throughout dinner. He cannot imagine if that extends into overnight and possibly breakfast)

 

"You know your grandpa is useless by himself." Grandma fusses as Sungwoon drives her down to the bus terminal.

 

"Grandma, please." Sungwoon laughs. "He can manage being away from you for a night."

 

"Men are useless, son." 

 

"I am a man." Sungwoon raises an eyebrow.

 

"Whose fridge is full of expired kimchi and nothing to drink except beer cans!" Grandma reminds him disapprovingly and Sungwoon decides to shut his mouth because he does not want her to go there to the never-ending nagging about how he lives his life like that.

 

"Still though," grandma continues. "You are living well enough. I was scared you wouldn't find anyone."

 

"It is not that bad to be by myself." Sungwoon murmurs.

 

"No, it is not, but you are not that kind of person." Grandma says. "Your sister, now, that is a stubborn girl and she is fine all by herself. I actually pity the person if she is to date someone. I don't nag her the way I do to you because I know she is the kind of person who is content by herself. You are not."

 

"You make me sound like a clingy kid."

 

"You are." Grandma insists and Sungwoon glares at her softly. "You were always the kid who needs a lot of love and who wants to be surrounded by people. And I am just glad you are seeing a nice boy."

 

"You met Daniel for barely half a day." Sungwoon grumbles.

 

"Yeah, but I can see he adores you."

 

Sungwoon turns his face and looks out of the car window. Daniel really does not. 

 

"Anyway, bring him home for the new year. You are still not mad about your grandpa, right?"

 

"No," Sungwoon mutters. He is not going to be able to bring Daniel for the new year, but he is not going to tell grandma that.

 

"We are sorry, you know." Grandma continues. "For not being to immediately accept you and love you when you first told us."

 

"It's fine, grandma." Sungwoon smiles. "You came around now, and that's what matters."

 

"Yeah, but like I said, you are a kid that needs a lot of love. I am sorry we made you felt unloved that even if it is for a while." Grandma sighs. "But I am glad you found someone who can love you like you deserve to."

 

Sungwoon does not reply anything back.

 

* * *

 

Daniel is sprawled over the living room couch when Sungwoon gets back home.

 

"Did she get on okay?"

 

"Yeah," Sungwoon nods and hangs his key on the hook on the wall. "You are still up."

 

"Too full." Daniel groans.

 

"Yeah," Sungwoon laughs. "You need to be careful with her food. Too much good thing sometimes is a bad thing."

 

Daniel grunts in agreement before sitting upright so Sungwoon has a place to sit down and take off his socks. 

 

"Sorry I lied about the boyfriend thing." Daniel mutters. "I didn't think you'd mind."

 

"It is not that I mind." Sungwoon sighs. "I told you. I just don't like lying to her."

 

"Sorry," Daniel mumbles.

 

"That's alright. At least, she won't nag at me for the foreseeable future so that's good." Sungwoon smiles at him. 

 

"She loves you a lot," Daniel comments and Sungwoon nods, not telling him how grandma said the same thing about Daniel. "I never thought I would want parents, or grandparents in this case, I guess."

 

"You want to have parents?" Sungwoon asks. 

 

"Not before," Daniel shrugs. "But I don't think it is too bad to have a couple of people who loves you all your life. Maybe I am becoming too much of a human."

 

Sungwoon leans himself on the couch. "I'd have thought magic of all things would appreciate love."

 

"Love is just another bond binding humans." Daniel says flatly like reading out a line he was forced to memorise. "It is fire and consuming and destructive. We are supposed to be better than that."

 

"I don't think it is that bad." Sungwoon murmurs.

 

"Yeah, I am starting to think so too." Daniel says before groaning again, hand on his belly.

 

"Take some medicine," Sungwoon says and gets up to get some digestive tablets from the cabinet. "My grandma's food is amazing, but you really have to watch yourself."

 

Daniel is still wincing when Sungwoon comes back and sits down in front of him on the coffee table, with a tablet and a cup of water in hand.

 

"Worth it though." Daniel declares before taking the medicine. "It must have been amazing to grow up with her food."

 

"You have no idea," Sungwoon laughs. "The first time I went away from home for a school trip, I can't keep eating the outside food after the first few meals. I was on the verge of tears because I miss her food too much."

 

"Do you miss being a kid?" Daniel asks.

 

"Fuck no." Sungwoon replies immediately. "I mean, that probably came out harsh but it wasn't a very kind environment for a gay kid growing up."

 

"Humans are so weird with their beliefs, don't they?"

 

"You have no idea." Sungwoon says. "But, I think I can see the appeal, of being a kid, seeing you."

 

"What do you mean?" Daniel asks. 

 

"You just find joy in everything, like a kid would. I probably was excited about seeing the snow or eating a pancake straight off of the pan or riding a ferris wheel too, but I can't remember. I grew up and all the wonders about the world just ... stops. Life gets in the way, but not to you yet."

 

"I don't know if I am offended or pleased that you are basically calling me a kid." Daniel raises a brow.

 

"It's a compliment." Sungwoon laughs. "Seeing you like that makes me feel like I can be happy for the tiniest little things too."

 

"It's because they are all my first times." Daniel shakes his head, and says. "You are all my first times."

 

"Oh," Sungwoon says, nudging the carpet on the floor with his toes. "I hope they are all good first times."

 

"They are," Daniel says. "Even the ones that are a little uncomfortable. They are all worth it."

 

"Good then," Sungwoon nods. 

 

"Can I ask," Daniel asks and leans in to put the empty water glass next to Sungwoon. ".. one more thing? One more first?"

 

"Yeah, go ahead." Sungwoon nods, suddenly becoming aware that Daniel has his arms on each side of Sungwoon, essentially trapping him on the coffee table. 

 

Daniel leans in even more, and before Sungwoon can freak out about how close they are, there is a pair of lips on his own and they leave as soon as they reach.

 

"A first kiss," Daniel says sheepishly and Sungwoon almost goes cross-eyed trying to look at Daniel whose face is centimetres away from his.

 

"That..." Sungwoon swallows. ".. that wasn't a very good first kiss. I wasn't prepared."

 

"Oh?" Daniel says, a smile breaking out. 

 

"Wanna try again?"

 

Daniel gives a full grin and leans in again, but this time Sungwoon is prepared to take him in, lips opening to take Daniel's tongue searching its way in and going pliantly when Daniel's hands come around his waist and pulls him forward until he is straddling Daniel. Daniel kisses him too well for someone who is kissing for the first time, but Sungwoon does not question him because that means being away from Daniel's lips so he just lets Daniel kisses him down. He also lets Daniel flips their position and traps Sungwoon underneath him, kissing him everywhere like he cannot get enough of Sungwoon. He also lets Daniel grab him by the hand and pulls him towards the bedroom, easily going down onto the bed with Daniel, legs tangled and breaths mixed and just being at home in his heart.

 

* * *

 

Daniel is as distracting in the morning as he was last night even if he is not all over Sungwoon like last night, making him see stars and believe in magic. But still, the lips chasing down Sungwoon's again and again are very persuasive and Sungwoon, unfortunately, is a very easy person to persuade. 

 

"I have to go to work," Sungwoon says, making no move to get up from where he is half lying over a very naked Daniel.

 

"Take an off day," Daniel whispers into his mouth and Sungwoon sighs. 

 

"I wish, if I am not leading two meetings today."

 

Daniel breaks the kiss and smiles, swiping away Sungwoon's bangs from his forehead. "Go then."

 

"Wow, can't wait to get rid of me?" Sungwoon scoffs.

 

Daniel laughs, pulling Sungwoon's face a little down so he can kiss Sungwoon on the chin. "It's Friday. Go to work for eight hours and come back to me."

 

"It is a Friday," Sungwoon grins and celebrates the fact that it is Friday by kissing Daniel again.

 

"Go be a good boy," Daniel laughs after pulling away. "And I promise I'll make your weekend a very good one."

 

"Promises, promises." Sungwoon sings lightly.

 

"My words bind me, remember?" Daniel grins. "I am magic."

 

"You are very much magic less, right now." Sungwoon snorts. "My toaster has more magic in it than you."

 

Daniel just laughs. "Go shower."

 

"Join me."

 

"Not if you want to make it your office by 9."

 

Sungwoon pouts but concedes, and gets off the bed with much difficulty. Daniel looks like a goddamn picture right now, lying naked on Sungwoon's bed with his hands underneath his arms like some sort of Greek god posing for a portrait, and Sungwoon almost changes his mind, before reminding himself that he is, in fact, an adult with responsibilities and bills to pay.

 

"It'd better be the best weekend of my life." Sungwoon sighs, reaching for his towel.

 

"It will be." Daniel grins up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Minhyun comes out from the attached kitchenette when he sees Sungwoon at the counter, asking the part-timer at the counter to go man the oven instead. 

 

"Being served by the boss?" Sungwoon smiles at him. "I am honoured."

 

Minhyun laughs. "I wanted to ask you something. Are you free the weekend before the new year?"

 

"I should be." Sungwoon replies, thinking about his social schedule, which is very lacking for now. He has vague plans to meet up with Moonkyu and Jongin, but that's after the new year because they both are going to be travelling back to their hometowns. "Why?"

 

"I am thinking of having a small get together party here," Minhyun grins. "And since you are my favourite office worker, consider this my formal invitation."

 

Sungwoon's heart does not even blip at the vague hint of flirtation anymore. "Yeah, why not." He replies, full-smiled. "Free food, right?"

 

"You look chipper today." Minhyun comments.

 

"Just ... had a good night, I guess." Sungwoon replies, awkwardly tugging the strap of his messenger bag. 

 

"You know, you should bring your girlfriend." Minhyun says. "Or boyfriend, whatever it is."

 

"I ..." Sungwoon says, not really sure if he has a  _boyfriend._ Daniel is something, but the very familiar fear, now mixed with a good amount of pain, spikes inside his chest when he realises that Daniel might not be here by the time new year comes around. 

 

"You alright?" Minhyun asks. 

 

"Yeah, I mean, sure. I'll.." Sungwoon starts. "I'll bring my ... friend."

 

He will. He needs to talk to Daniel anyway, to actually figure things out about them, about what they are and what he is to Daniel, and how much he wants Daniel to stay. It is probably selfish and impossible, but he wants Daniel to stay, and even if Daniel cannot stay, that does not mean he cannot keep seeing Sungwoon, right? He works in human world after all. What is stopping him from being with Sungwoon even if he goes back.  _when he goes back._ He will tell Daniel how much Sungwoon actually likes him and how much Sungwoon wants him around, to come with him to his acquaintances' parties and to come home with him to Ilsan, and just to come home.

 

"Great." Minhyun says brightly. "So, coffee?"

 

"God, your blackest one please." Sungwoon pleads.  

 

* * *

 

Daniel is not around when Sungwoon gets home that evening, but the frozen tofu stew his grandma gave yesterday has been taken out of the fridge to thaw so he couldn't have gone very far. After all, Daniel is someone who gets easily distracted by anything. He went out the other day to pet a cat he saw across the street half way through washing dishes and comes home after two hours. So, Sungwoon just showers and heats up the thawed tofu stew, setting dinner.

 

But, Daniel does not come back by dinner time, and not when the clock strikes midnight either, and Sungwoon starts to worry then. What if he gets into an accident or gets lost or something? Sungwoon curses at himself for not following up on the plan of getting Daniel his own phone. If Daniel somehow gets into an accident and ends up in a hospital, how is anyone going to contact Sungwoon? God, Daniel does not even have any kind of identification unless he takes his passport or driving license with him. But then again, Sungwoon does not know if Daniel even exists in their government's system and what if they start questioning on who Daniel really is. 

 

Sungwoon moves around unnerved, panic rising in his chest as there is no sign of Daniel with the passing time. He goes into the guest room that Daniel is staying at, to see if Daniel has taken his license with him at least. Daniel's bag is not there, meaning he must have left with his things, but that is another problem of  _where did he go_ with all his things. Sungwoon runs his fingers through his hair, and looks around the room, desperate to see if Daniel has left even some kind of note to say where he has gone, but there is nothing like that. Except, there are the extra copy of house keys that Sungwoon gave Daniel, lying still on the dresser next to a half drunk glass of water.

 

His keys are here.

 

Sungwoon distinctly remembers the door being locked when he gets in and his apartment has a traditional pad-and-lock door, which means Daniel could not have gotten out of the apartment and locked it back without his keys, unless he is some sort of an acrobat with crazy climbing skills who can crawl down seven floors. 

 

 _Magic._ Sungwoon thought to himself.  _There really is no other explanation other than magic for this._

 

But Daniel still does not have his magic back, as far as Sungwoon knows. And Sungwoon does not want to believe that even if Daniel somehow gets his magic back, he will just leave ... like that. Not when he promised. Not when they had just gotten somewhere. Not after all this. 

 

He does not, no, he cannot believe that.

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon stays up the whole night, restless and worried and scared more than he can remember he has been his whole life. Daniel is still nowhere to be seen the next morning, or the next and Sungwoon spent the weekend dazed and blurry, not knowing how one hour merges into the next. 

 

He takes a sick leave on Monday, in case, just in case Daniel comes back because he is an idiot who somehow lose his way and he won't be able to get in without his keys. 

 

By Tuesday rolls around, Sungwoon can no longer deny the reality that Daniel is really gone. He does not know if he is coming back or not, but he really is gone.

 

* * *

 

The five stages of grief are a bitch and Sungwoon has yet to reach the acceptance stage. He has been going repeatedly just between denial and anger - denial that Daniel mattered as much as he actually does, maybe Daniel was just a winter fever dream, if not for the hundreds of photos Sungwoon has of him in his gallery and anger that Daniel would do this, leave him after all the promises, that once Sungwoon let him take him to bed, he would disappear the fucking next day, like Sungwoon is a rest stop in his decade, or probably, century-old life. And anger that Sungwoon would let himself fall this far, even after being fully aware that this could not have ended anything but badly, that he lets Daniel sneakss his way into Sungwoon's life and Sungwoon's heart and leaves them opened and bleeding with his departure.

 

Sungwoon goes to Minhyun's party, painfully alone and blue, because he has promised them, and he has a sore spot about not keeping promises. Minhyun asked him why he didn't bring anyone and Sungwoon just told him it is complicated, not going into it further details and Minhyun, thankfully, does not pry.

 

He goes down to Ilsan for the new year, but his grandmother does pry, asking what happened to the nice boy she met in Seoul. Sungwoon just told her that maybe he is not that nice after all, and she pushes more, like _what happened_  and _what did he do_ and those are the questions Sungwoon would like the answers to as well, but he has none to offer, so he just asks her, begs her actually, to just drop it and let him be. She does, eventually and Sungwoon spends the new year drunk and distant. 

 

By the time spring is gone and autumn is finding his way in, Sungwoon has healed to an extent. He vaguely wonders if that is what acceptance feels like, although he feels like it is just layers of rust over an open wound instead of the wound actually closing up. There is no more sharp piercing pain inside him as it settles more into a dull aching pain that he has learned to live with daily. Or maybe he has just become too familiar with the affliction to recognise it anymore. 

 

Much to Sungwoon's disdain and disappointment, life does, go on with or without Daniel.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ha Sungwoon-shi?" the voice on the other end of the line says in a mono tone.

 

"Speaking," Sungwoon speaks into the receiver.

 

"This is front desk. You have a visitor."

 

"Oh ...okay. Sure. Thanks," Sungwoon says, wondering if he has forgotten any client visit today, even though he normally does not schedule any client meeting on Fridays. Still, he gets his coat and goes down two floors to the front desk, making a mental note to text Moonkyu later so that he is not late to their dinner tonight. 

 

"Hi," he waves to the stony-faced receptionist who is probably the robotic voice from the other end of the line earlier. "Ha Sungwoon. I have a visitor?"

 

"Yeah, over there in the visitor area." The receptionist points to the glass partitioned area where two or three couches are arranged for visitors as a waiting area and Sungwoon looks over.

 

_No, it cannot be._

 

It is a very familiar back, even if it is facing away from him. Even if it has been six months.

 

"Are you alright?" The receptionist asks and Sungwoon hears her but he cannot form words to reply to her because he is having a kind of out-of-body experience, like his soul has just flied out of his body.

 

Because Daniel is here. 

 

Daniel, who left him six months ago, whose absence was so deeply affecting Sungwoon that he has actually considered moving, but finally decided to just overhaul the guest room Daniel had stayed in because Sungwoon cannot deal with any reminiscence of him. That Daniel. 

 

And that Daniel is now turning around, and landing his eyes on Sungwoon, a smile slowly forming on his face like he can fucking smile at a time like this. Like Sungwoon is not here, falling apart on the spot. No, he is not allowed to do that. 

 

Sungwoon misses that smile so much it physically aches.

 

"Sungwoon, hi, I ..." Daniel says once Sungwoon storms over to him and reaches within the hearing distance, but Sungwoon does not hear him out. 

 

"You fucking asshole." Sungwoon spits, shoving Daniel in the chest but he does not move; instead, he puts his hands on Sungwoon's arms, steadying him and there is a certain glow to Daniel that Sungwoon can vaguely recognise. He has magic. Daniel has magic.

 

He really left Sungwoon after regaining his magic. 

 

"Why are you here? No, fuck that. I don't care. You can't be here." Sungwoon shakes his head and says. He cannot do this again. "Leave."

 

"Sungwoon, please."

 

"No, fuck you." Sungwoon yells. "You can't just leave like that and then come back like nothing ever happened and like you didn't .. like you didn't fucking break me."

 

Sungwoon can see, even through his anger and tears, that the two security guards at the entrance are giving them looks, and he, for a second, entertain the thought of having Daniel dragged out by the guards. 

 

"Can you please calm down and listen to what I have to say!?"

 

"No," Sungwoon replies. "No, I don't want to. Leave. Please."

 

"I was taken." Daniel cuts him off. "Sungwoon, please. They found me, and took me. I couldn't fight back. I didn't have my magic."

 

"What?"

 

"I wouldn't have left you." Daniel says, his hands sliding down to reach Sungwoon's hands. "Even if I had to go, I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye."

 

"You were taken?" Sungwoon asks dumbly. "By whom?"

 

"My uppers, who else?" Daniel says. "They flagged me using my passport on unofficial trip. That's why I lost my magic in Japan, because they cut it off. Then they were chasing me in Japan but I came back here so it looked to them like I was just trying to dodge them. Vacation does not really exist as a thing over there."

 

"And they found you?"

 

"Yeah, because they cut off my magic, they can't trace me by it. So it took them a while, but they still found me, and took me back to face trial."

 

"Trial?" Sungwoon asks, shaken. "Are you in trouble? Oh my god, are you ok?"

 

"I am fine." Daniel says and sits him down. "I am here, aren't I? It was just .. a lot. I had to give a lot of explanations and records on why I didn't immediately report being summoned and why I was in human realm, even after I lost magic."

 

"What did you tell them?"

 

"The truth," Daniel shrugs. "Kind of have to. Given that I was administered a truth serum before trial. I told them I am not suited for magic. That I wanted to be human."

 

"I don't see them being pleased with that."

 

"Of course not." Daniel smiles sadly. "But it is hardly a crime even if I had to go through some light punishment - mainly multiple sessions of Proper Use of Magic and Danger of the Human World seminars, and detainment."

 

"I ..." Sungwoon says, lost for words, because of all things, he wouldn't have expected Daniel to have fucking gone to the magic jail caught by the magic cops? "I am sorry. I ... I didn't."

 

"Of course, you couldn't have known and I wanted to come back, but I couldn't. I had the trial and then punishment but I came back as soon as I was allowed to."

 

"You are here," Sungwoon murmurs, suddenly remembering that the hands on his are very much real and alive and  _here._ "You are really here."

 

"Miss me?" Daniel grins.

 

"Of course, you fucking asshole." Sungwoon hisses. "You were gone just like that, and I thought, I thought I did something wrong or you never wanted to be with me from the start or just ..."

 

"Hey," Daniel cuts off. "Hey, I am here. And I will be here. I promise."

 

"I am scared of your promises." Sungwoon admits.

 

"You don't have to, not this time." Daniel says, lowering his head so it is closer to Sungwoon's. "I really am here. I ... I asked for a transfer."

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah, to the Seoul HQ. They are always short of staff because, you know, obviously not a lot of magical beings want to work here in the human world, so my request was easily accepted. I just finished my paperworks and info sessions so I left office as soon as I could."

 

"You are staying here?" Sungwoon whispers. "Like really here."

 

"Yes," Daniel laughs. "Really. Really here."

 

"But you will age," Sungwoon blurts out. "That's what you said. You told me that the magic people who works here start to age after a while and starts to become more human."

 

"I have been human before," Daniel shrugs. "I don't really mind that, and if I age, I will age with you."

 

"You shouldn't have come here." Sungwoon says and Daniel's eyes narrows.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Because I want to fucking kiss you and I can't do it here. Not at my workplace."

 

"Oh," Daniel's face stills before he brightens up. "I am gonna head to the washrooms. Follow me after a couple of minutes."

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon jumps Daniel after he had finished counting backwards from hundred and almost sprints towards the washroom. Daniel catches him easily and Sungwoon fists his hands inside Daniel's hair and kisses him until he can no longer breathe and the only thing he can think of is  _Daniel Daniel Daniel_. 

 

"I miss you so much, you fucking asshole."

 

"This is the third time you are calling me an asshole today." Daniel says, his thumbs drawing circles on Sungwoon's cheeks. 

 

"That's because you are an asshole," Sungwoon grumbles. "Asshole."

 

"I am sorry," Daniel says, burying his face in Sungwoon's neck although Sungwoon knows he has nothing to be sorry for. "I am also sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you."

 

"It is not your fault." Sungwoon says. "You were arrested by some magical flying cops."

 

"They don't fly." Daniel laughs. "But I don't mean that promise. I meant the first one."

 

"What first one?"

 

"The one where I promised to find you the love of your life." Daniel says. "I .. I couldn't do it. I tried, but I don't want to go around finding someone else you'd spend your life with."

 

"It's ok." Sungwoon tells him. "You've already fulfilled that promised. You already found me one."

 

Daniel stares at him blankly before the smile that Sungwoon loves so much slowly forms on his face. "Yeah?"

 

"Yeah, and then he fucking disappeared and I was ..."

 

Daniel cuts him off with another kiss and Sungwoon forgets what he was even saying. Daniel is here, in flesh and bone and blood (Sungwoon thinks, he is not sure if magical beings have blood or bone), and that is what matters. 

 

"I will still keep my other promise though." Daniel says after they break apart, his fingers ruffling Sungwoon's hair. "Today is Friday, isn't it?"

 

"If you somehow disappear again, I swear to god,"

 

"I won't." Daniel says. "I won't. Here. It's my number. The department gave me a phone earlier. Call me when you leave work."

 

"I... yeah, ok." Sungwoon nods dumbly and takes the piece of paper Daniel is giving him. 

 

"Best weekend of your life, I promise." Daniel says, solemnly and Sungwoon's heart betrays his brain again, and believes him.

 

* * *

 

It is kind of an overstatement to call it the best weekend of Sungwoon's life when all they do is ordering take out and staying in for 48 hours straight, but Sungwoon did feel like it when Daniel is all over him and on top of him and inside him through the days and the nights, making sure that Sungwoon's memory is full of Daniel drawing constellations all over Sungwoon with his lips and how Daniel's skin tastes like after hours of sex.

 

It is weird seeing Daniel off on Monday, in his shiny new suit, to start work in his new office, and there is still this nagging worry and anxiety in the back of Sungwoon's head that keeps asking if today is the day Daniel is going to disappear again.

 

But Daniel does not, not on Monday and not on the next Monday or the next next Monday. He is still there, waiting for Sungwoon at the bus stop so they can drive back together to Sungwoon's apartment until it is time for Daniel to go back to his tiny department-sanctioned apartment, which is closer to his office. 

 

And Sungwoon's fear and worries settle over time because Daniel really keeps his promise this time.

 

He goes to Minhyun's next party with Daniel, this time a Halloween one and he manages to persuade Daniel to get into the costume that he got online, although none of of his friends really appreciate the way Sungwoon keeps getting into laughter fits every time he catches a glimpse of Daniel in those ridiculous white plastic wings and a plastic bow, with a tube full of fake arrows. At least, the white sleeveless toga does bring out Daniel's impressive biceps, so Sungwoon goes from laughing at Daniel's cupid costume to appreciating it in the next few second.

 

"Yo," someone hip checks him and Sungwoon turns around to see Taehyun handing him a glass of questionable origin.

 

Sungwoon takes it and drowns it anyway. And immediately regrets it but he doesn't tell Taehyun that because he doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. 

 

"Nice boyfriend," Taehyun says in a way that most people speak to compliment an outfit.

 

"Thanks. I picked him myself." Sungwoon scoffs. 

 

"Did you guys meet from that matchmaking service I told you about last year?" Taehyun asks and Sungwoon restrains himself from laughing in his face. 

 

"You can say that, I guess."

 

"Nice," Taehyun nods. "So, it really helps find your soulmate?"

 

"Soulmates do not exist," Sungwoon says and Taehyun raises an eyebrow.

 

"Romance is dead, huh?"

 

"But I'd say yes if they do." Sungwoon laughs, and looks over at his very own cupid standing across the room.

 

Daniel catches him staring, and smiles back, eyes shining in a very different form of magic.


End file.
